dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frieza (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Manga: "Planet Namek, Cold and Dark Planet" Anime: "Brood of Evil" Fanga: "Z\Super Saga" |Race=Frieza's Race (mutant) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = August, 764 (revived in Age 850) Age 850 (spirit moved back to Age 779 and subsequently revived) Age 779 (revived in July 1st, Age 854) July 1, Age 854 (in a Fragmented Time, and spirit moved back to Age 779) |Status=Alive |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers (under coercion) Team Burter |Affiliations= Future Frieza (alternate timeline counterpart/student/comrade) Xeno Frieza (alternate dimension counterpart) King Cold (Father) Mother Cooler (brother) Present Cell (modified clone) Yukirieza (son) Goku (sworn nemesis/team member) Vegeta (nemesis/team member) }} Frieza was the Notorious Emperor of Universe, who controlled his own imperial army, and was feared across the cosmos. Appearance During the Dark Empire Saga; Frieza was a prison get-up similar to Rola's. Biography Time Crusade He first gained power from Mira, but lost as a result of a team effort from Dial and Goku, and was later revived by Demigra in Age 850 to try to face off against Dial and Goku again, before he is destroyed by Dial's Supernova. He was revived once again by Chamel, and had a Dark Dragon Ball embedded in his body to destroy the Red Ribbon Army as means to try and make the fragmented time the true time. Demon Realm Assault Frieza was captured along with Cell and Cooler during the Invasion of Conton City and placed in a Ki-Dampening Cell and forced to do chores. After breaking out; Goku Black and Vegeta Black battle against Demigra before being knocked out as he summons warriors Xeno Bardock's Dimension and battles against Xeno Frieza. Frieza along with Cell decide to help the others in order to escape the Demon Realm and assists Chilada by keeping the Mira copies away from her. Power After Naraku augments the powers of everyone in Rola's cell; Frieza's power increases to Gravoom's power. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Ki Blasts' *'Flight' *'Death Beam' *'Death Ball' *'Death Cannon' *'Death Saucer' |-|Tranformations= Transformations First Form Frieza's initial form; following his training he was able to one shot Gohan, and even kill Piccolo. While his revenge was only mentioned in the Manga; his power is greatly emphasised, and was able to prove a threat to Mira. ' True Evolution ' This form is sometimes refrred to as Super Frieza, and Final Form Frieza. It is the form that Frieza was born in, and thus is considered his true evolution. He appears somewhat harmless in this form, and is considerably short. ' 100% Full Power ' Frieza bulks his muscle mass, and engorges his body. While in this form he is able to make Goku struggle in battle despite his rapid loss in ki. He was able to hold out for a long time, and ends up being sliced in half by his own attack. ' Villainous Mode ' After Frieza was revived in his normal body by Demigra; he is placed under his Villainous Mode form, and is in his 100% Full Power form. While in this form he is able to maintain his 100% Form for longer period of time, and is able to give Dial a challenge. ' Mastered ' After his training; he no longer needed to engorge his muscle to use his full power, and was able to use it without any strain. He is able to maintain his power through out a short battle between Base form Goku, and himself. ' Fused with Dark Dragon Ball ' After being revived and transported to a Time Fragment based around Goku's attack on Red Ribbon Army; Frieza was exposed to a Dark Dragon Ball from New Future Trunks' timeline, and embedded itself in Frieza's body. His eyes become blank, and Dark energy fills his body. ' Dark Evolution ' Due to overexposure from the Dark Dragon Ball; Frieza underwent a Dark Evolution. His muscle mass slightly increases, and his bio-armour becomes purple while his sections become white. Dark ki surrounds his entire body, and his power increase exponentially. ' Cosmic Suit ' Following the explosion of Namek; Frieza was found by his father, and gained a cybernetic suit to replace his lower half, entire left arm, and right side of face. He remained in this state after his death, and once again after his second death by Dial until he was revived by Sorbet and placed in his Medical Machine to restore Frieza to his original body ' Ultimate Evolution ' After is training sessions with Tagoma; he was able to achieve a new Golden Form that he dubbed Golden Frieza. In this form; he is considerably stronger than he ever was before, and Goku stated that Frieza could kill him in instant if he was trying to kill him. ' Super Golden Frieza ' While battling against his double; Frieza manages to push past his limits and enters stronger version of his Gold form. He refers to himself as Super Golden Frieza and like Dial; this form drains a lot of stamina. While in this form; he takes on an appearance similar to Froze's appearance minus the bio-boots. His bio-gem becomes silver while his eyes become blue and gains a more goldish aura. ' Ultra Instinct -Sign- ' Frieza gains this form while fighting against Xeno Frieza. In this form; he gains silver eyes along with pupils, sterner and more defined eyes, and the aura of the form. He is capable of matching Xeno Frieza's from in his third Heteromorphism stage. |-|Fusions = Cellza ' Cellza (or Celluza apparently) is the EX-Fusion of Cell and Frieza ' Ginyuza ' Ginyuza is the EX-Fusion of Captain Ginyu and Frieza ' Coolieza' Coolieza (Fooler) is the EX-Fusion of Cooler and Frieza ' Prieza ' Prieza (プリーザ; Purīza) is the EX-Fusion of Pend and Frieza ' EX Frieza ' EX Frieza is the EX-Fusion of Frieza and Future Frieza. Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:Frieza's Race Category:Villains Category:Universe 7 Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Tyrants Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Characters who can use Ultra Instinct Category:Characters with Tails Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Characters who can fly Category:Emperors Category:Father